Date under a Shattered Moon
by ptl
Summary: During a mission, RWBY ends up in a deserted city. There, they encounter a boy being held at sword point by a purple princess alongside some flying soldiers that want to kill the latter. No one knew it, but with that encounter, destiny has irrevocably changed.


**[Date A Live-Opening]**

"_**Remnants, vestiges of the past"**_

A space image of a planet with a broken moon appears on screen.

"_**Never to regain their former glory, fated to fall into oblivion."**_

An unnatural and sinister darkness begins to cover the entire planet, even the sun-side.

"_**However, not hope is lost, for light exists even in the most dense of shadows, ready to combine those broken fragments into something greater than before."**_

Four great shining lights, alongside uncountable smaller ones, begin to appear around the dark planet, extinguishing the darkness and filling all the screen white.

"_**And those same fragments can be used to fill even the despair-filled voids of other lands not their own."**_

Cue to the image of another different planet, this one with a complete moon. However, an otherworldly dark energy explosion fills a huge chunk of the planet, threatening to annihilate it by devouring it hole. However, four floating wisps of light, coming from the previous planet, are guided to the surface, where they extinguish the explosion with a giant flash of light.

"_**Red Like Roses…"**_

A red-hooded ravenette girl twirls a high-tech looking scythe, all while her silver eyes show a look of conviction on her face, waiting to cleave any menace in two.

"_**Mirror, Mirror…"**_

A regal-looking white beauty prepares herself to battle with a duelist stance while holding a rapier-revolver hybrid, ready to unleash elemental might with a single blink of her icy-blue eyes.

"_**From Shadows…"**_

A mysterious woman clothed in black bides her time in the shadows, katana and cleave in hand, to strike her opponents in feline grace, her intense amber eyes being the last thing they will see.

"_**I Burn…"**_

The female incarnation of might and energy sets aside a lock of her golden mane, fingers cracking while shotgun-clad gauntlets deploy on her hands, playful lilac eyes changing to furious red, symbolizing the massacre she will be the protagonist of.

"_**Those smaller more honest souls are tied to another bunch of relatable hearts."**_

A purple princess, from the bottom of a crater, stares up sadly to an enraptured blue-haired kind high-schooler. An stoic white haired young soldier remembers the incident that took her parents away from her, resolving her crusade for revenge. An innocent green coated girl looks the raining sky while dancing on the puddles. A flame-haired young commander of a flying ship and her trusted pale blue-haired and rational assistant observe through holographic screens, planning their next move. A pig-tailed gothic lolita delights in sensual insanity while devouring other beings time through shadows.

"_**No matter how small…"**_

The four female warriors from the beginning and the princess, now with high-school uniforms, walk and talk together alongside the boy to another peaceful day of school.

"_**Or big…"**_

The warriors and the princess fight together against a squad of flying armored soldiers, from which the white-haired girl is a part of, clashing weapons in what is considered a fight for either domination or ideals. The boy, saddened by the fight, makes an oath to stop the long war.

"_**The changes have already affected the course of destiny."**_

All the aforementioned people are reunited, watching the sun rise, symbolizing the dawn to a new tomorrow.

"_**Now then, shall we commence this date?"**_

_AN: If I didn't write anything, I would write never in my life. This concept was inspired by RWBY: A Red Moon by zrober02 while planning possible Date A Live crossovers. Only, it will be less grimdark and with more RWBY-style action. However, while DAL is softer than Evangelion, it has tons of dark and serious moments that I hope will be put well together in this setting. While I know how different the powerscales of the two universes are, the Huntresses are not utterly defenseless and Aura, and probably Dust, will have a relevant role on the DAL universe. Yes, I plan on giving Aura to Shido and the Spirits. Sue me. It's called pragmatism. Let just say that there will be some __**interesting**__ reactions from DAL's magic system to Aura. No, they won't have DBZ-levels of Aura because of being Spirits. Exorbitant quantities of Mana doesn't equal to same levels of soul energy, bar exceptions, you'll see. By the way, what Semblances should the DAL cast have? Better if they are at least different from Angel based abilities. Semblances are primarily based on personality after all. And the narration style will be more like all my other stories from now on, was quite difficult to write this intro from my perspective._


End file.
